2005 Snail Mail World Postcard Art Show
Visual Arts Brampton has announced the winners of its Second Annual Snail Mail World Postcard Art Show. Currently on display in the Fridge Front Gallery in Shoppers World, The Snail Mail Show features well over 350 entries from 14 countries around the world. This is up from the previous year's approximately 300 from 6 countries. Shown in the exhibit is original works from Australia, Belgium, Canada, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Malaysia, the United Kingdom, the United States, and Yugoslavia. Juror Alicia Mitchell BA viewed the show on August 18 to make her selections from the entries received. Surprisingly, in the process of identifying her choices for each award, Mitchell ended up awarding two sets of relatives. Sarah Baptist won the Juror's Choice Award for Purple, while Ann Baptist won Best Photography for Tires. Nicholas Moreau won Best Snail Art for Albert Einsnail, while his mother Janice Moreau won for Best Use of Medium for Bird Days of Summer. Best of Theme (Remember) went to Beek's Remembrance of My Father. Brampton Guardian Arts editor Tina Depko awarded the Media Award to child entrant Jessica Taylor's Cat love. Toni DiSano of Ballwin, Montana won Best Fabric Art/Sculpture/Installation for her fabric art piece "Vortex". Honourable mentions this year were: * Judith Bush's photograph/mixed media "Los Baños & Surrounds" or "Altered Landscape/Last Vestiges" (Mountain View, California, USA) * Betty Jean Evans' watercolour "Snowy Afternoon" (Brampton, Ontario, Canada) * Julie Fina's painting "Mona + Jeanne" (Brampton, Ontario, Canada) * Aaron Goulborn's cartoon "The Classics play a classic" (Brampton, Ontario, Canada) * Lee's "Brampton" (Brampton, Ontario, Canada) * Paulina Su's scratchboard "Type of Wading Bird" (Brampton, Ontario, Canada) * Gina Turner's vector art "Who are you looking at?" (Pefferlaw, Ontario, Canada) A complete list is available on The Snail Mail Show's website. ---- ---- ALPR United States of America, Alabama, Paint Rock Elgin Carver (1) ARFY United States of America, Arkansas, Fayetteville Margaret Hoskins (1) AUCT Australia, Queensland, Cotton Tree Celeste Brignac (1) AUPA Australia, Western Australia, Perth, Applecross Conroy (2) AZPH United States of America, Arizona, Phoenix Johnny Poppers (1) BCVN Canada, British Columbia, Vancouver Darcy Patterson (1) BRFL Brazil, Florinaópolis (SC) Dórian Ribas Marinho (3) CAHL United States of America, California, Los Altos Hills Pati Bristow (2) CAMV United States of America, California, Mountain View Judith E. Bush (1) CASC United States of America, California, Sacremento Jason Dube (1) DEBE Germany, Berlin imer dresdener (1), Elke Grundmann (1), Schoko Casana Rosso (2), Bernard Zilling (1) DEBM Germany, Bremen Cordula Kagemann (3) DEFR Germany, Frankfurt Darrell Urban Black (2) DEMÜ Germany, München Siegfried Ehrenfeld (2) FLTM United States of America, Florida, Tampa Rebecca Reichwald (1) FLXX United States of America, Florida, unknown Natalie (1) FRGF France, Grandfresnoy Pascal Lenoir (2) FRLM France, Limoges Michel Della Vedova (1) FRMR France, Marie F.P (1) FRMZ France, Marnaz Denis Charmot (1) IADM United States of America, Iowa, Des Moines Dawn Amato (1) IDBO United States of America, Idaho, Boise John Lee (4) ITBL Italy, Bologna Fabio Sassi (3) ITML Italy, Milano Ruggero Maggi (3) ITPV Italy, Padova Gioacchino Bragato (1) ITRV Italy, Ravenna Giovanni StraDA DA Ravenna (3) ITPO Italy, Pompeii Domenico Severino (17) ITVI Italy, Viareggio LU Vittore Boroni (3) JANW Japan, Hyogo-Ken, Nonaka-Cho Nishiwaki-shi Kazunori Murakami (1) JAOY Japan, Osaka, Yagumokitcho Moriguchi-City Ryosuke Cohen (2) MEPO United States of America, Maine, Portland Reed Altemus (2) MEGB United States of America, Maine, Glenburn Laurie Walton (1) MIHG United States of America, Michigan, Houghton Chevalier Daniel C. Boyer (1) MNSC United States of America, Minnesota, St. Cloud Lavona Sheparts (1) MSHT United States of America, Missouri, Hattiesburg Adam Allen Berry (1) MYJB Malaysia, Johor, Johor Bahru, Larkin, Runah Pangsa Awam Muhammad Arif B. Abu Hasan (1) MYKB Malaysia, Kelantan, Kota Bharu, Peng Chepa Muhammad Nasiruddin Bin Nordin (1) MYKP Malaysia, Johor, Batu Pahat Mohd Ahmasaril B. Ahmad (1) MYSE Malaysia, Selangor Cores: Rasfan (1, Rasfan Abu Bakor) MYSD, Darul Ehsan: Khairul Anwar B. Kamal (1) MYSU, Subang Jaya: Vivian Geow Wee Vian (2) MYSH Malaysia, Shah Alam Suzlee Ibrahim (3) NJBY United States of America, New Jersey, Bayonne Pistol Pete (1) NLAR The Netherlands, Arnhem Bart Verburg (1) NMCL United States of America, New Mexico, Corrales Anne (1) NVRN United States of America, Nevada, Reno Beeks (1) NYME United States of America, New York State, Merrick Mimi Wohlberg (1) OHCA United States of America, Ohio, Cinncinnati Canta? Pablo Wright (2) OHOB United States of America, Ohio, Oberlin State of Being (2) ONBR Canada, Ontario, Brampton (48 artists) Annie Ahmad (1), Joanna Allott (1), Kelly Anderson (2), Navpreet Banga (1), Aaron Blezard (4), Erica Burke (1), Patrica Burke (1), Sarah Burke (2), Makini Calliste-Woollard (1), Krista Castelo (1), Cheyenne (1), Alexander D'Amario (9), Tina Depko (1), Guneeen Dulai (1), Harveen Dulai (2), Navjit Dulai (1), Ranmeet Dulai (1), Kayla Facey (2), Julie Fina (2), Stephanie Giavani (1), Lini Grol (3), Jadee (1), Jar (1), Sachine Jayawardene (3), Rebecca Kelly-Paul (1), Emily Kowalik (1), Danielle Laing (1), Yasmine Lam (1), Emma Lewis (4), Matthew Lewis (3), Jessica Little (1), Tristan Mac (2), Katelyn MacAulay (4), Janice Moreau (3), Nicholas Moreau (11), Priya Mistry (1), Natisa Natees (1), Brittany Nelson (1), Jasmyne Pereira (1), Paula Pereira (1), Haroon Pervez (1), Komal Pervez (1), Sharoon Pervez (1), Vanessa Pina (4), Allen Ribo (1), Jesse Strong (3), Paulina Su (2), Jessica Taylor (1), Danielle Toner (1), Starr Walker (1), Cathy Willoughby (1), Keifer Luke Wilton (1), Sara Wilton (1) ONEL Canada, Ontario, Elliot Lake ONGE Canada, Ontario, Georgetown Ruth Kuchinad (5), Carolyn Martin (8) ONMS Canada, Ontario, Mississauga Angela Chao (2) ONOT Canada, Ontario, Ottawa Louise Daniels (1, twice), Kris Gaterell (15) ONPF Canada, Ontario, Pefferlaw Gina A. Turner (7+) ONSI Canada, Ontario, Simcoe Stan Adams (15) ONTO Canada, Ontario, Toronto J. Shantz (1) QCSL Canada, Quebec, Saint-Léonard Mme Diane Bertrand (1) QCSC Canada, Quebec, St-Clet Lisabeth Roberts (1) TXFW United States of America, Texas, Fort Worth Juname Pecil (1) TXGP United States of America, Texas, Grand Prairie Angela Genusa (1) UKDL United Kingdom (England), Durham, Darlington, Lascelles Park Annette Jeavors (1) URMV Uruguay, Montevideo Clementine Padin (1) VARI United States of America, Virginia, Richmond p. walz (1) VTBR United States of America, Vermont, Brattleboro SHMuel (1) YUBL Yugoslavia, Belgrade Rora Kamperelic (1)